


Le retour de Barbe Bleue

by Dilly



Series: Contes de fées [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbe Bleue, son épouse, la terreur. (vignette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le retour de Barbe Bleue

Son ventre se rétracte, sa tête se hausse, tout le haut de son corps se tend en arrière quand elle le voit ; si bien que lorsque il se retrouve face à elle, il semble alors faire le double de sa taille… Elle s’était pourtant habituée à ses yeux roulant, à ses cheveux si noirs qu’ils en avaient des reflets bleus, à sa barbe drue, à ses mains massives et ses avant-bras durs, plus forts et dangereux que des masses d’arme.   
  
A présent, elle est davantage apeurée par son mari que ce jour lointain et bienheureux où il la demanda en fiançailles – hantée qu’elle est par les images de la serrure défendue et de la clé tachés de sang, qui percent son esprit et ulcèrent son ventre.  
  
Raidie, elle tremble de tout son corps, comme une brebis qu’on va saigner. Les deux ronds de sa poitrine blanche se soulèvent et se détachent sous son plastron brodé de fils d’or. La natte qui ceignait sa tête comme le beau créneau d’une tourelle ne fait plus à cette heure que ressortir le tourment de son front. Ses yeux, agrandis par la peur, perdent leur longueur si féminine, sa bouche se plisse. Son visage ressemble à celui d’un enfant.  
  
Alors, Barbe Bleue se penche au-dessus d’elle, il est si grand qu’il la recouvre d’ombre.  
  
Et l’ombre recouvre les taffetas scintillants et les broderies dorées de sa robe, la gorge haletante, le cou de cygne, ne laissant plus qu’un visage angoissé et convulsé au milieu des ténèbres.

 


End file.
